Jadian
by Seishan
Summary: "Eh, Bo.' /'Apa' /'Gua mau curhat nih.'/ /Stay!Sabo. Bahasa tidak baku. OOC. Sho-ai AceLu./ cover is not mine


**Pairing : AceLu** (Ace x Luffy)

Warning : character OOC, bahasa ga baku/gaul, absurd, retjeh, ini canon, tapi kubuat Sabo nya tetep tinggal.

 **One Piece milik Eiichiro Oda-sensei** , kalo punya saya pasti udah saya jadiin komik humu. :(

Don't like don't read(?)

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh, Bo.''

"Apa?''

"Gua mau curhat, nih.''

"Hah? Curhat apaan?"

"...tentang si Luffy.''

Sabo mengerutkan dahi nya, habis ketimpuk apa Ace sampai mau curhat begini? Kena timpuk arwah Roger kali ya? Eh- nanti dia kena tampol lagi kalo ketauan mikir begitu.

"Luffy? Kenapa sama adek kita?''

Ace diam menatap api unggun didepannya, ragu.

"Oi, Ace.''

"Apa?''

"Gua tanya, kenapa sama adek kita?''

"...'' Ace terdiam kembali.

"Lu jadi curhat kagak sih? Kalo ga jadi gua balik nih.'' Timpal Sabo gondok.

"Eh, eh! Jadi kok jadi!''

"Yaudah cepet ngomong.'' Sabo memutar bola matanya. Ace, Ace. Sekalinya curhat pasti gaje begini nih.

"Tapi.. gua malu anjir.'' Ace memegang keningnya, sedikit menyibak rambutnya keatas, sok ganteng.

"Ya elah, Ace. Palingan lu mau curhat kalo lu sebenernya suka sama Luffy 'kan?''

"Iya, masalah itu...'' Ace terdiam sejenak, mencoba mencerna kembali apa yang Sabo katakan.

"LAH KOK LU BISA TAU SIH!?" Teriaknya ga nyelo.

Sabo menutup kupingnya reflek, sedikit saja terlambat pasti gendang telinganya bisa pecah sekarang. "Eh anjir biasa aja kek.'' Sabo membuka kupingnya kembali, ''Ketauan kali dari gelagat lu.''

"H-hah? Gelagat gua?''

Sabo mengangguk, ''Kalo gua liat sih bener-bener kentara. Tapi kalo Luffy mah pasti ga bakal nyadar. Gua bahkan ragu dia tau yang namanya cinta-cintaan.''

Ace pundung, ''Iya juga, ya..'' mengorek-ngorek tanah, mencoel cacing yang lewat.

Sabo tepuk jidat. "Emang kenapa? Mau nembak?''

"...Iya, tapi gua ragu.. lu tau sendiri lah, secara kan dia adek kita, Bo.'' Ace menghela nafasnya pasrah.

"Ya kan, bukan hubungan darah, Ace.'' Saut nya mencoba menghibur makhluk didepannya.

"I-iya juga, sih.. lu setuju-setuju aja gua jadian ama dia emang?''

Sabo menimang-nimang maksud perkataannya, ''Setengah-setengah, sih. Soalnya lu kan anak preman. Ga mao gua nanti kalo Luffy jadi anak _badung_ kaya lo.''

"-Apalagi kalo lu sampe buat dia nangis.'' Sambung Sabo.

Ace mangap, sialan saudara nya yang satu ini. Dia dibilang preman? Hello, ini namanya hukum rimba. Yang kuat yang menang dan yang lemah yang kalah. Padahal dia juga ga beda jauh.

"Terus ngapain lu mancing-mancing gua daritadi?'' Tanya Ace dengan nada gondok.

"Iya deh iya. Gua bakal bantu lu buat jadian ama dia. Gua percaya kok ama lu.'' Jawab Sabo, memberikan senyum tulusnya.

Mata Ace berkaca-kaca, ''SAABOOOO!" Ia menerjang Sabo dengan kekuatan gorila hingga tubuhnya tersungkur ke tanah dengan tidak elitnya. "GUA SAYANG AMA LOO!" Teriak bahagia Ace ga nyante.

Sabo hanya mendengus maklum.

.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya, dihari yang cerah. Ace, Sabo, dan Luffy berburu makanan seperti biasanya. Untuk dibawa ke rumah mereka bertiga dan menyantapnya. Kini mereka sudah tidak tinggal di tempat Dadan lagi, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal dirumah pohon yang mereka buat saat kecil dulu, yang kini sudah direnovasi menjadi lebih besar, karena tubuh mereka yang sudah tumbuh tentu tidak akan muat lagi untuk tinggal disana.

Kini Ace genap 16 tahun, bersama Sabo. Dan Luffy yang berbeda 3 tahun dari mereka mulai hari ini akan menginjak umur 13 tahun.

"Ace, Sabooo! Ayo cepat! Katanya kalian ingin merayalan ulang tahun ku kan? Jangan berlama-lama, aku sudah tidak sabar dengan hidangannya. Shishishi!'' Teriaknya sambil melambai kearah Ace dan Sabo yang tidak jauh darinya, membiarkan mereka yang membawa bahan makanan-makanan nya. Tidak peduli dengan mereka yang sudah hampir sampai batasnya.

"T-tunggu, Luffy.. hah.. hah.. kau juga bantu kami dong!'' Teriak Ace ngos-ngosan.

"Ehhh? Bukannya kalau hanya segitu kalian kuat?''

"Yang ini, sih, terlalu guedeeee! Kita butuh bantuan.'' Ace menarik nafas sebentar, ''Ya 'kan, Sabo?''

"Enggak tuh.''

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, mereka sudah menyiapkan makanannya, sudah dimasak, matang, bau nya sedap, benar-benar menggiurkan. Luffy yang melihat kudapan yang sejibun di depannya itu langsung banjir air liur. " _Ittadakimasssuuuuu_!'' Ia loncat kearah makanan tersebut dan segera menghabiskannya satu persatu.

Begitupula Ace, dia sedang makan dengan cepatnya dan banyaknya, begitupun Sabo.

"Ewhhh, Bwoo. Twdi shalan jughwa lhu yha nywuruhh ghwa bwat mghe maho!'' ( _Eh, Bo. Tadi sialan juga lu ya nyuruh gua buat nge-maso_!)

"Lhwaa.. lhu mawh khlthan khwern khan dhi math Ruhhi?'' ( _Lah, lu mau keliatan keren kan dimata Luffy_?)

Ace mengunyah santapan terakhirnya, lalu menelannya. Berdahak, menepuk perutnya yang kini sudah kenyang. "Hah~''

"Lu ngomong apaan barusan?'' Tanya Ace yang kini sudah bisa berbicara dengan benar lagi.

"Tau, gua cuma bales omongan lu. Ga tau juga gua lu ngomong apa tadi. Reflek jawab.'' Jawab Sabo yang juga sudah selesai dari acara makan-makan nya.

"Ya udah lah. Jadi kapan nih?''

"Apanya yang kapan?''

"Ya rencana nembaknya 'lah!'' Teriak-bisik Ace.

"Ya sekarang juga bisa.'' Jawabnya cuek.

Ace tepuk jidat.

"Tapi, Ace. Lu yakin?'' Tanya Sabo memantapkan.

"Apanya? Tentang nembak Luffy itu?'' Tanya Ace heran.

Sabo mengangguk. "Luffy baru naik 13 kan? Ga pedho tuh?''

 _'JDUGH'_

Jitakan maut berhasil didapatkan Sabo. "Aduh! Apaan sih!?'' Protesnya kesakitan.

"Gua bukan pedo jir. Kan lu tau sendiri, nanti tahun depan gua kudu berlayar! Nanti gua bakal pisah sama dia. Jadi harus sekarang!'' Jawabnya mantap.

"...'' Sabo terdiam sejenak, ''Ya udah, berarti pertama-tama kita harus jelasin dulu ke Luffy, cinta tuh apa.''

"Kalian lagi bicarain apa sih?'' Selonong Luffy ke tengah-tengah pembicaraan mereka seenaknya.

Ace dan Sabo reflek menengok serentak.

1 detik,

2 detik,

3 detik,

"GYAAA!" Pekik mereka berdua cempreng, mundur beberapa centi.

Luffy reflek menutup kupingnya kesakitan. "Apaa sihh!?''

"L-luffy? Kukira kau sedang makan?'' Ucap Ace yang kini detak jantungnya sangat cepat, nyaris pingsan.

"Y-ya, kukira kau masih makan?'' Saut Sabo juga yang detak jantungnya sama mirisnya dengan Ace, dia kira tadi itu setan.

"Aku sudah memakan semuanya kok! Hwah~ kenyang~'' ia mengelus perutnya senang. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kalian membicarakan apa sih? Pakai menyebut-nyebut nama ku segala?''

"I-itu...'' Ace menggaruk pipinya.

"Jangan-jangan...'' Luffy menatap curiga keduanya.

"Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu yang enak dari ku 'kan? Kan? Kalian curang! Cepat beritahu aku jugaa.'' Rengeknya tidak terima.

Ace dan Sabo serentak menepuk keningnya.

"Tidak, Luffy. Kami tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu yang enak darimu kok.'' Balas Sabo dengan penuh kesabaran. Ace ikut mengangguk dengan penjelasan yang Sabo paparkan.

"Lalu apa?'' Tanya nya dengan muka bingung.

"Kau tahu yang namanya cinta, tidak?'' Tanya Sabo.

"Huh? Cinta? Apa itu? Makanan kah?'' Ucapnya yang sekarang sudah berfantasi kemana-mana, air liurnya mengalir dari bawah bibirnya.

Ace menepuk kening, Sabo menghela nafas. "Bukan, itu sejenis perasaan.''

"Perasaan?'' Ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Iya. Kau tahu kan kita semua pasti punya orang tua? Ibu dan Ayah?''

Luffy mengangguk, ''Aku hanya punya kakek sih.''

"Ah, ya.. baiklah, contohnya orang tua ku. Mereka menikah atas dasar cinta. Mereka saling mencintai.''

Luffy mengangguk mendengarkan, Ace pun begitu.

"Cinta yang kumaksud adalah cinta yang seperti itu, yang lebih dari rasa suka biasa. Yang lebih menjurus ke hubungan intim.''

"Ya, misalnya se-'' ucapannya terpotong akibat tendangan yang Sabo berikan ke wajah Ace.

"Hubungan intim? Apa itu?'' Tanya Luffy yang semakin dibuat bingung.

"Hubungan yang lebih dalam. Misalnya, ciuman, atau berpelukan.''

"Ciuman? Berpelukan? Aku sering melakukan itu dengan Ace.''

Sabo melotot tidak santai ke arah Ace yang kini sudah bangkit dari kejatuhannya yang tidak elit.

"TIDAK! Bukan begitu maksudnya! Kalau berpelukan tentu kita bertiga sering, tapi yang ciuman itu hanya sampai pipi kok! Serius deh!'' Ucapnya panik.

"...'' Sabo terdiam sejenak, ''Memangnya untuk apa kau mencium pipi nya, Luffy?''

"Permainan _jan-ken-pon_. Yang kalah dikelitiki dan yang menang harus dicium pipinya.''

Mata sebelah kanan Sabo berkedut, ''Pedo yang suka _modus_.''

Panah imajiner menembus dada Ace seketika. Pundung, lalu bermain dengan hewan kesukaannya ditanah, cacing.

"Lalu aku dan Ace saling mencintai dan harus menikah?'' Tanya Luffy polos.

Sabo berkeringat. Ace menutupi hidungnya yang kini mimisan.

"Bukaann, kalian harus saling mengakui satu sama lain tentang perasaan kalian. Jika perasaan kalian sama, kalian akan pacaran, tahap sebelum menikah.''

Luffy manggut-manggut sok ngerti.

"Lalu yang kumaksud ciuman disini itu bukan seperti ciuman dipipi.'' lanjut Sabo.

"Ciuman bibir maksudmu?'' Tanya Luffy.

"Ya, ya. Maksudku i... HAH? TAU DARI MANA KAMU? JANGAN-JANGAN DIAJARI OLEH MAKHLUK BEJAD YANG SATU INI?'' Teriak Sabo ga nyante sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Ace tidak sopan.

"WOI SEMBARANGAN LU!'' Teriak Ace tidak terima.

"Aku pernah membaca buku, ada isi yang sebagiannya tidak kumengerti. Tentang ciuman, lalu membuat anak.. kalau tidak salah?''

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak. "Luffy, kau bisa membaca?'' Tanya Ace kagum.

 _'JDUGH'_

Jitakan maut berhasil didapatkan Ace. ''Aku akan bakar buku itu.'' Ucap Sabo lengkap dengan aura-aura gelap disekelilingnya.

Ace meneguk ludah, tidak jadi protes dengan kejadian penjitakan sebelumnya.

"Jadi, ada apa dengan cinta?'' Ucap Luffy bingung.

' _Kaya judul sinetron._ ' Batin Ace nista, kebanyakan menonton drama picisan di Denden Mushi penyiar.

"Yah, sebenarnya..'' Sabo melirik Ace, menyikut-nyikut lengannya memberi kode.

Ace meneguk ludah. "Eh.. sebelum itu, kau tahu tidak bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?''

Luffy jelas menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagian ini belum dijelaskan tadi.

"Saat kau dekat dengan seseorang, kau selalu menatapnya, saat kau berkontak fisik dengannya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantungmu berdetak cepat. Kau selalu malu jika berada didekatnya, dan ingin melakukan hal intim dengan orang tersebut.'' Jelas Ace panjang lebar. "Paham?''

"...'' Luffy terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

"Lalu...'' Ace angkat bicara lagi, ''Adakah seseorang yang memasuki kategori tersebut untukmu?'' Tanya nya khawatir.

Luffy mengangguk pelan, menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sabo tertawa kecil, lalu pergi dari sana diam-diam, memantau mereka dari balik pohon besar tidak jauh dari sana.

"J-jadi, siapa orang itu?''

Masih dalam keadaan yang sama, Luffy memeras dadanya. "A-aku..''

"Aku?..'' tanya Ace tegang.

"Aku.. sejak dulu selalu ingin menanyakan tentang hal ini dengan Ace.. tapi entah kenapa, aku selalu tidak bisa mengatakannya.. aku malu.''

"H-huh? Apanya?'' Ace kebingungan.

"Aku ingin bertanya.. kenapa belakangan ini tubuhku aneh sekali jika sedang bersama Ace. Kukira ini penyakit, ternyata itu yang kalian sebut cinta.. aku baru tahu itu.'' Luffy menghela nafasnya. Wajahnya memerah.

"...'' entah kenapa aliran darah disekitar hidung Ace memberontak untuk keluar dari hidungnya. 'Tahan, Ace. Tahan!' Batin Ace memberikan sugesti kepada dirinya- dan darahnya.

"A-ace?.. apa kau akan membenciku?'' Tanya Luffy takut-takut.

Ace mendegus, tersenyum maklum. "Kenapa aku harus membencimu?''

"H-habis.. siapa tahu Ace menyukai orang lain, lalu aku menggangumu.''

Ace tertawa renyah, ''Serius? Aku tidak akan berpikir begitu. Lagipula kau tidak pernah berhenti menggangguku sejak kecil 'kan?''

Luffy menggembungkan pipinya tidak suka, ''Aku kan hanya ingin berteman denganmu, Ace!''

Ace tertawa kembali. "Iya, iya. Aku mengerti kok.'' Ia merengkuh tubuh mungil didepannya tersebut, mengelus rambutnya.

"A-acee?'' Luffy terkejut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu 'kok, Luffy.'' Membenamkan wajahnya diatas kepala Luffy, menghirup wangi rambutnya. ' _Sedikit berbau daging_.' Seperti yang ia duga.

"E-ehh?'' Luffy mencoba mengintip ke atas, ingin melihat wajah kakaknya tersebut.

Ace terdiam, lalu angkat bicara. "Maaf, ya. Aku bukan kakak yang baik.. bisa-bisanya aku punya perasaan seperti ini kepadamu. Setelah ini pasti aku tidak akan bisa menjadi kakakmu lagi..'' ia menghela nafas, nadanya kecewa.

Luffy melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menangkup kedua pipi Ace, ''Apa yang kau katakan, Ace?'' Tatap Luffy tidak suka. "Kita sudah bertukar cangkir sake, kau lupa?'' Baru saja Ace membuka mulut, ''Apapun yang terjadi, kau tetaplah kakakku, Ace. Apapun yang terjadi!'' Cengiran khas ditunjukkan oleh Luffy, sangat cerah, benar-benar cerah, pikir Ace.

Tatapannya melunak, ''Luffy...'' ia kembali merengkuh bocah tersebut. "Terima kasih!''

Luffy merengut, ''Kenapa kau berterima kasih? Dasar Ace aneh.'' Luffy membalas pelukannya.

 **-=Selesai=-**

.

.

.

.

.

Doumo, ketemu lagih sama saiyaah. akhirnya ada waktu luang juga buat nulis ni ff wkwk. seperti yang dibilang waktu itu. AceLu yeayy~~

ga tau kenapa bisa buat ff receh gini wkwk, tiba-tiba kepikiran aja buat ff pake bahasa gaolz gegara capek sama yg terlalu serius lool.

Spoiler lagi nih ya~ berikutnya ff LawLu lagi, tapi diselingin sama overprotektif!AceSabo wahaha. aku cinta merekaa 3 dan ternyata kemarin ada yg nyaranin juga di review cerita sebelah yhaa xD

 ** _Jangan di back dulu, masih ada Omakee._**

.

.

.

.

.

 **-=OMAKE=-**

"Ace...'' Sabo memanggil nama orang didepannya, menatap api unggun yang mereka berdua nyalakan.

"Apa?''

"Kan lu udah jadian, nih..''

Ace menatap Sabo, menunggu kelanjutannya. Jangan-jangan dia mau minta dicarikan jodoh juga?

"Minta PJ dong.''

"...'' Ace terdiam, "Hah?''

"Pajak Jadian elah. Norak amat lu.''

"Ngapain coba jadian ada pajaknya segala?'' Ucap Ace heran.

"Ah, bawel. Udah kasih aja, kan lu udah seneng, tuh. Bagi-bagi ke gua juga dong senengnya, pake cara kasih harta.''

 _'Anjrit dasar mata duitan_ ' batin Ace songong. "Kan lu udah kaya anjir.''

"Kaya pala lu peang. Kan gua udah keluar dari rumah sama kota bejad itu, sekarang gua merantau ama kalian.''

Ace tepuk jidat, ''Emang mau berapa?'' Tanya nya sok kaya.

"50% harta lu boleh lah.''

"...'' Ace terdiam sejenak. Ia berdiri, menarik baju Sabo secepat kilat, ''PULANG LU SONO KE EMAK LU DI KOTA! SEKARANG!"

Sabo menahan dirinya agak tidak tertarik, ''EH KAMPRET LO, GUA UDAH BANTUIN LU JUGA. GA TAU DIRI!"

 **-=Tamat=-**


End file.
